Gordepos
Fire |ailments = Fireblight |weaknesses = Dragon Earth |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Physiology A big Brute Wyvern that can only be described as fat. Its thick skin forms many overlapping folds on its body. An array of crest-liked armor plates are located on its upper back. It is mostly orange with a tan underside. It has a relatively large head and a U-shaped snout, with its lower jaw making up most of its skull. Because of this it has a very prominent underbite. It has a tall crest on the top of its head and a pair of horns emerging from either of its cheeks. Its legs are thick and terminate in three-clawed feet. Its arms are very small in comparison to the rest of its body and have two digits each. The tail is long, thick, and brown, with several osteoderms spanning its length. More osteoderms are seen on other parts of its body. A large, egg-shaped club is located at the end of its tail. Abilities Gordepos possesses a thick layer of fat underneath its skin that serves multiple purposes. Its primary purpose, however, is to fuel its fire-based attacks. Most of its attacks revolve around its ability to release a high-pressure stream of ignited adipose tissue from its maw. It can spray this stream directly at the hunter, or around on the ground in a circular pattern to engulf the hunter in a wide, flaming arc. At long range, it can fire balls of ignited adipose tissue in a trajectory at an enemy. Additionally, it is capable of rushing in with melee attacks, the speed of which belies its girth and normally plodding gait. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Chordata *Clade: Dinosauria *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Tyrannosauroidea *Family: Tyrannosauridae *Subfamily: Tyrannosaurinae *Genus: Massosaurus *Species: M. lipos Habitat Range Gordepos is a very adaptable creature, being able to live within a wide variety of environments in both the Old World and the New World. However, Gordepos is seemingly more common in the Old World than it is in the New World. In the Old World its habitats include the Ancestral Steppe, Arctic Ridge, Desert, Deserted Island, Dunes, Flooded Forest, Frozen Seaway, Everwood, Great Forest, Heaven's Mount, Jungle, Jurassic Frontier, Marshlands, Misty Peaks, Primal Forest, Ruined Pinnacle, Sandy Plains, Sunken Hollow, Tundra, Verdant Hills, Volcanic Hollow, and the Volcano (3rd Gen). In the New World is it often found living in the Ancient Forest, Coral Highlands, Elder's Recess, Guiding Lands, Hoarfrost Reach, Rotten Vale, and the Wildspire Waste. Ecological Niche Gordepos is a highly opportunistic predator. It prefers to sit and wait for prey, and then launch a rapid surprise attack. It prefers to hunt prey with high fat contents such as Aptonoth, Apceros, Popo, and Slagtoth. It also often seen eating carrion, and will even steal kills from other predators if given the chance. Gordepos will even eat any form of plant matter, making it an omnivore, and a voracious one at that. Gordepos acts as an apex predator and competes with other apex predators such as Rathalos, Nargacuga, Glavenus, Legiana, Odogaron, Tigrex, and Brachydios. It will even cannibalize others of its own kind. Juveniles and older, sickly adults are at the greatest risk of being cannibalized. The only thing can truly threaten an adult Gordepos is an Elder Dragon. Biological Adaptations Gordepos possesses a large amount of adipose tissue within its body. Its fat serves multiple purposes. The first is for insulation. Its fat helps to insulate its body and regulate its temperature in more extreme environments, allowing it to thrive in arid and polar habitats. Its second purpose is to cushion its body. Its thick scaly skin forms multiple folds on its shoulders, back, and rump, giving it an armored appearance. This reduces the amount of damage taken from physical attacks, and even protects it from some elemental attacks. Finally, the third and primary purpose of its fat is to serve as fuel its fire-based attacks. Gordepos burns lipids as fuel for their attacks, releasing a stream of burning adipose from its mouth at enemies. In other words, Gordepos is quite literally able to burn fat. Because of this, Gordepos has to eat near-constantly in order to maintain a steady supply of fuel. However, Gordepos likes to conserve its fuel so it relies on using its rotund, hefty body and clubbed tail to batter and bruise foes. It possesses very strong stomach acids that allows it to eat and digest things that most other monsters would avoid eating, such as bones, horns, fur, and teeth. Gordepos is also seemingly capable of ingesting poisonous substances without suffering from any ill effects, further showcasing its hardiness. Behavior Gordepos spends most of its time either searching for food or lounging around. However, it is also very aggressive and territorial. Gordepos is largely solitary and only interacts with other members of its species when it becomes ready to mate. The female will raise her young until they reach a certain age while the male goes back to living on his own. Etymology Gordepos is a combination of gordo (Spanish for fat) and adipose (the scientific term for body fat). Nenshibosu is derived from 脂肪燃焼 shibō nenshō (fat burning). Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Cold Cancel, Heat Cancel, Guts, Speed Eating +2, Torso Up, Raise Hunger |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Cold Cancel, Heat Cancel, Guts, Speed Eating +2, Torso Up, Raise Hunger |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar': Gordepos roars when it first spots the hunter and whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage. *'Bite': Gordepos snaps at the hunter with its massive jaws. Deals a minor amount of damage. **'Double Bite': Gordepos snaps at the hunter with its massive jaws. After the first bite it will immediately follow up with a second bite. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Jaw Swipes': Gordepos walks towards the hunter while swinging its head from side to side in a manner similar to Deviljho. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Leaping Smash': Gordepos takes a few steps back before it makes a leap towards the hunter and attempts to land on them. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Tail Swipe': Gordepos looks back at its tail and quickly turn about 90 degrees to bludgeon the hunter with its tail club. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Shoulder Charge': Gordepos charges at the hunter and rams into them with its shoulder. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Stomp': Gordepos raises one of its feet and stomps on the ground with its foot. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Dropkick': Gordepos jumps up and kicks the opponent with the soles of both feet. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Headbutt': Gordepos lower its head, brings it to its side, and then swings it forward, slamming its massive cranium into the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Rock Fling': Burrowing this attack from Deviljho, Gordepos uses its jaws to toss a rock at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Fatty Fireball': Gordepos spits a ball of ignited adipose at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. **'Triple Fat Fireballs': Gordepos consecutively spits three balls of ignited adipose at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. *'Fire Spray': Gordepos sprays ignited adipose from its mouth directly at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. **'Circular Fire Spray': Gordepos sprays ignited adipose from its mouth and rotates about 180 degrees, creating a crescent-shaped wall of fire in front of it. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene The hunter has been tasked to hunt a Gordepos, an obese-looking Brute Wyvern that is able to convert its fat into flames. While rather common in the Old World, it is much rarer in the New World. However, one was recently sighted in the Ancient Forest. Upon arriving to the Ancient Forest, the hunter stepped out of the base camp near the shore and noticed that the usual Aptonoth herd is absent. Even the Vitalilies are missing as well. The hunter noticed a large, unknown footprint in the soil. Following the trail to area 4, the hunter saw a large orange lump next to the tree. The hunter went to investigate, only to accidentally step a twig. The lump began to growl and rose up, revealing itself to be the Gordepos. The severed tail of an Aptonoth dangled from its maw, which fell to the ground as it snarled at the hunter. The hunt begins. Turf Wars TBA Notes *Gordepos is based on the concept of "burning fat". *Its head, belly, back, and tail can be wounded. **Its head can be broken twice. The first break will crack its crest and partially chip the two horns on the left side of its face. The second break will have the crest break in half and the other two horns will snap in half as well. *Dealing enough Water Element damage to either its face or belly will automatically send it into rage mode. *When fatigued Gordepos will drool heavily and search for an Herbivore or a carcass to eat. *Gordepos's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko